Max Payne 2 Developer
Max Payne 2 Developer is the special version of Max Payne 2 that can be accessed through adding the pathname "-developer" to the Max Payne 2 Shortcut. The following shortcut pathnames can be added to the Max Payne 2 Shortcut: NOTE: The following pathnames may not work on some copies of the game. * -developer: Activates Developer Mode, which allows you see the games core input and output. * -developerkeys: activates Developer Keys, which allows you access special functions that developerkeys doesn't allow. See Developer Key Functions below. * -screenshot: Works with Developer Keys. Allows you to take screenshots with the F3 key. * -window: Shows Max Payne 2 in a window rather than full screen. * -skipstartup: Skips the intro for Max Payne 2 and goes straight to the loading screen Developer Mode In Developer Mode, you can access command functions via the tilde "~" key. The commands you can enter into the console (as it will be called" are as follows. Cheats ;Code *getallweapons *clear *mortal *getgraphicsnovelpart1 *getgraphicsnovelpart2 *getgraphicsnovelpart3 *gethealth *getpainkillers *getberetta *getcoltcommando *getdeserteagle *getdragunov *getingram *getkalashnikov *getmolotov *getmp5 *getpumpshotgun *getsawedshotgun *getsniper *getstriker *god *coder *jump10 *jump20 *jump30 *help *quit *getbullettime *showextendedfps *showfps *showhud ;Effect *All Weapons *Clear console screen *Disable God Mode *Fill in part of the story line *Fill in part of the story line *Fill in part of the story line *Get 1000 Health *Get 1000 Painkillers *Get Beretta with 1000 ammo *Get Colt Commando with 1000 ammo *Get Desert Eagle with 1000 ammo *Get Dragunov with 1000 ammo *Get Ingram with 1000 ammo *Get Kalashnikov with 1000 ammo *Get Molotov cocktail with 1000 ammo *Get MP5 with 1000 ammo *Get Pump-action Shotgun with 1000 ammo *Get Sawed-off Shotgun with 1000 ammo *Get Sniper Gun with 1000 ammo *Get Striker Gun with 1000 ammo *God Mode *God Mode, All Weapons, Health, Infinite Ammo *Jump 10 high *Jump 20 high *Jump 30 high *Many more debug commands *Quit game *Restores bullet time hourglass to full *Show Extended FPS Rate *Show FPS Rate *Show the HUD Developer Mode also yields being able to see script commands, output, and errors as they happen. Developer Mode has an example level good for testing the various commands. Developer Keys There are also key commands that access certain functions in-game. #C-Key #Up #Down #Ctrl + Up #Ctrl + Down #Home #End #Home + End #Insert #Delete #F7 #F8 #F11 #F12 #Left #Right #Up #Down #3 or 9 #0 #F3 #F4 #Choose a Cameramode. Default is chase. Next one is free. Next is free with player control. #Cycle Mesh Up. (you change player model) #Cycle Mesh Down. (you change player model) #Cycle TextureSet Up. (you change player texture) #Cycle TextureSet Down. (you change player texture) #Increase game speed. #Decrease game speed. #Set game speed to normal. #Teleport Max to next start point. #Teleport Max to previous start point. #Switches AI Movement Network Conn Visualization. #Switches AI movement Network Node Visualization. #Toggle Statistics ON/OFF. #Open console. #External camera left. #External camera right. #External camera forward. #External camera backward. #Change character model and weapon availability. #Cycle through chapter locations. #Screenshot (requires -screenshot to run) #Show wireframe. See Also * Max Payne 2 Category:Max Payne 2 Category:Cheats and Secrets